


Late Night Fantasies

by BETATHEFOX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Burr, Dirty Talk, Dom Hamilton, Dom/sub, M/M, MORE PORN CAUSE I CAN'T WRITE NON PORN, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Burr, Top Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BETATHEFOX/pseuds/BETATHEFOX
Summary: Alex just wanted Burr's help persuading Congress for more supplies, but he gets a lot more.





	Late Night Fantasies

As Alexander walked over to Burr's tent he thought about whether or not he would be awake. It was the middle of the night after all. However Burr did have a tendancy to, like himself, stay up late working.

    He hoped Burr was awake, they had important matters to talk about. He was to help Burr with strategies while Burr helped persuade Congress to send supplies.

As he approached the tent he saw a candle was lit. So Burr was awake! Hamilton grinned and went to enter the tent but stopped upon hearing a groan. Was Burr hurt? He had looked fine that day but perhaps he should check to make sure.

    He pushed the flap of the tent open slightly and what greeted him was entirely unexpected. He froze in place and blushed as he saw prim and proper Colonel Burr , facing away from the flap, touch himself and moan.

    He should leave. He should definitely leave. Aaron would kill him if he knew he was watching. It was even more of a disregard to Burr's personal space than usual. Aaron sounded so lovely panting and moaning though.

    He felt himself grow hard listening and cursed internally. Burr would never engage in sodomy. He was likely thinking of some girl he had met. Oh god Alex so dearly wished Burr was thinking of him or atleast a male though.

    As Hamilton finally started to back away though he heard Burr softly moan "Alexander oh oh more please!".

    Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit. Maybe he knew a another Alexander? He knew there were some girls named that. That train of thought was instantly dispelled when Burr moaned "Oh Hamilton fuck me". Alex nearly choked.

    He decided if Burr was fantasizing about him, well then wasn't he allowed to watch? No, he knew he wasn't but he always was horrible with temptation. Burr, still not noticing Alex, reached over to the desk next to the bed and grabbed a small bottle of olive oil.

    He uncapped it and put some on his fingers. He put the bottle back slowly pushed a finger inside of himself. Alex was so hard hw felt he might burst. "Hamilton, more oh please more!" Aaron moaned and whined when he pushed his finger in up to the knuckle.

    Alex stood there a little while longer watching as Aaron continued to finger himself and laid on his back with his eyes closed.

    Hamilton slowly walked over to the bed, maling sure not to make any noise. When he reached the bed, Aaron still too enthralled in his fantasy to notice Alex.

    Aaron jumped and opened his eyes when he felt something stroking his hip bone. "Hamilton! This isn't what it it looks like!" Burr frantically said and closed his legs. 

    He felt his face heat up when Alex purred "Really? So you weren't touching yourself and moaning my name? And you weren't fingering yourself and begging for more like a common whore?".

    Alex climbed on top of Burr, straddling him and leaned down putting their faces close together. "Well then" He said "Why don't you tell me what you were doing?".

    Burr gulped and said "Alright, m-maybe it was what it looked like.". Alex chuckled and slowly rocked down against him. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you were thnking about huh Princess?" Alex said. Burr shuddered as Alex stroked his hips and said "You were angry at me about something, and you came into my tent and backed me up to the desk and grinded against me.". "Oh yeah Sweetheart? What else did I do?" Alex said and started to suck and bit at Aaron's neck. Aaron gasped and said "You kiss me hard, and y-you turn me around and start fucking me over the desk.". Aaron moaned Alex's name and bucked his hips when Hamilton started stroking his dick.

    "That sounds great Princess." Alex said and grinded into Burr "Bet I pound your sweet little ass like the whore you are.". Aaron whined from loss of contact when Alex got up and took off his clothes.

    He walked over to the desk and picked up the oil, bringing back over to Burr. He poured some on his fingers and pushed his fingers into Burr, making him squirm and groan. "Oh god! Oh Alexander~" Burr said and begged for more, for Hamilton to start fucking him.

    "Ok Baby boy, ok" Alex said as he took hus fingers out and poured some oil onto his palm slowly stroked himself. He put the oil away and climbed back onto the bed this time between Burr's legs.

    He slowly pushed inside, making sure Aaron was comfortable. Burr rocked his hips and said "Fuck! Oh god! Harder! Oh please harder!". Alex growled into Burr's neck and started snapping his hips back and forth making Burr howl in pleasure. "Good thing the others aren't awake else they'd hear all your sweet little sounds!" Alex said and started kissing Burr when he whined at that.

    Aaron moaned into Alex's mouth as he tongue-fucked his mouth. Burr nearly screamed when Alex started jerking him off as he thrusted. Alex stopped kissing him and growled into his ear "Come for me Sweetheart!".

Aaron yelled his name and came, cum spilling over Alex's hand. Aaron whimpered when Alex continued to pound him.  
Alex wasn't far behind and after a couple of thrusts he came too. Burr shivered as he felt Hamilton's cum spill inside him.

They layed there panting. Burr was the first to recover. "Well" He said laying back and closing his eyes "You should probably go now Hamilton". Hamilton sighed, got dressed and headed back to his own tent all the while wishing he could stay and sleep with Burr.


End file.
